Mystery Skulls - Angels and Demons AU
by RichardLyex
Summary: Angels and Demons is an Alternate Universe of Mystery Skulls where Arthur is a demon and Vivi is an angel. They will grow a relationship together, that will change their lifes forever, and their kin will not be particulary pleased. Enjoy.
1. Demon's and Angel's BIO

The Demon's BIO

Name: Astaroth Kingsmen/Arthur Kingsmen

Gender: Male

Sex: Heterosexual

Age: 2200 years/22 human age

Origin: Unknown/England

Hair: Amber, Orange and Dark Red-Brown

Eyes: Human, Amber/Demon, Red Dark and Black-Cat Eyes

Height: 1m95cm/2m20cm

Status: Alive

Relatives: Lechies Kingsmen/Lance Kingsmen (*Uncle*), Mystery

Pet(s):Galahad (Earth Hamster),Mystery (Dog/Demon Kitsune)

Relationship: Vivi Kimoto

Occupation: Kingsmen's Shop Mechanic/Grants Wishes

Personality: Thinker,Wise,Justice Maniac

Blood Type: Unknown

Best Traits: Kind, Sensible, Patient, Protective, Responsible

Worst Traits: Stubborn, Tense, Overheated, Selfkind-Hatred, Overprotective

Demon Kind: Justice/Vengeance (Later on he'll be more...mercifull thanks to Vivi)

Powers: Wish-Granting, Pyromancy, Immunity to Exorcism, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Time Control

Backstory: Since childhood, Astaroth was one of those rare Demons who wasn't born with wings and he wasn't interested in Possessing Humans or Acquiring Souls, in fact he's more interested in helping the humans in need and punish the criminals.  
When his fellow Demons discovered how he was treating humans, Astaroth was banished from hell for all eternity and for punishment he would aged quickly as a human being. When Lecies and Mystery discovered he was banished, they decided to find him and live with him in earth as normal earth beings.  
He and his uncle finded technology and informatics intriguing and interesting, so they decided to make Astaroth enter into a school, while his uncle warked his hard to open a Mechanical Shop and of course his nephew was very happy and intrigued to work inside that shop, and that's how Kingsmen Mechanic Shop was born.  
Often, some humans discovered his true identity, but fortunately mostly were his classmates and good friends, from that moment, Astaroth started to make wishes again, but he mostly grants wishes that are pure or good motivated, but if someone truly desires a completly selfish wish, he grants it but it comes out with a cost.  
He'll have a heart of stone, wich grants semi-immortality, suffers to no pain, ecc...(shortly, all sorts of selfish wishes.), but he won't feel anything, he'll remain emotionless, without any trace of love, untill the time to repay this selfish wishes comes in, and it's painfull.  
People sometimes calls him a cheat or a tricker, and in response he always answer the same way "I'm no cheat. I give folk mostly pure wishes, but if they desire completly selfish wishes, that is entirely the fault of their rotten natures."

* * *

The Angel's Bio

Name: Vivi Kimoto

Gender: Female

Sex: Heterosexual/Slightly Bisexual (just slightly tough.)

Age: 2500 years/ 25 human age

Origin: Unknown/Japan

Hair: Bright Cyan

Eyes: Human, Blue/ Angel, Bright Ocean Blue

Height: 1m75cm

Status: Alive

Relatives:Katashi Kimoto (Father:Alive), Asami Kimoto (Mother:Alive)

Relationship(s): Arthur Kingsmen, Lewis Peppers (Angel Friend:Momentarily Dead)

Occupation: Private Paranormal Investigator

Personality:Friendly, Enthusiastic, Brave, Kind, Courageous

Best Traits:Passionate, Active, Doer, Creative, Strong

Worst Traits: Irresponsible, Stubborn, Hyperactive

Angel Kind: Rogue, Mercifull

Powers: Ice/water Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Immunity to Possession, Fast Healing(to others), Temporal Healing (self heal), Invisibility

Backstory:Vivi is one of the rare angels who were born in the heavens, his parents donated her masterfull powers sacrificing their own for their daughter, she's one of the most beautifull angels that even some girls admired her(reason for her slight bisexuality.), healers praised her and knights asked her hand.  
But her whealth on the heavens wasn't exactly good, she was very poor and the laws declined to give food at each other, she was desperate and lonely, until an Angel founded her laying around the garden, and gave her an apple to feed her, at first she declined the apples he daily brought to her, but her stomach had her best and finally she accepted to eat the food he gave her.  
Days went by, and she had finally a friend with her, his name was Lewis Pepper and he was one of the kindest Angels in the whole Heavens, one day he asked her hand but she declined, not that she didn't liked him but he simply wasn't her type, she feared that he would abbandon her, like many other angels who just wanted to be married with her, but instead he was only relieved she declined.  
Vivi was confused by this reaction, and he calmly explained her, lewis told her that it was his family who always gave him an apple secretly to feed her, but it wasn't for kindness but for wealth, he loved his parents but they were so...greedy sometimes(Greedy Angels in Heavens, now that's a twist :P), and he finally admitted that he wasn't interested in any love relationship(He was Asexual).  
In that day they became best friends, but in the same time that was when his parents has stopped to give him apples, so he decided when they were sleeping he would steal an apple or two from them and gave them to her dear friend. It worked for some weeks, until his parents noticed two things, 1 the apples Lewis confirmed to eat, 2 The Girl didn't already starved from death.  
Her mother uselessly tried to reason with his husband, but he was so angry that he didn't considered Lewis a Pepper anymore, when he confirmed that his son was stealing an apple from them, he immediatly flied to the guards and send them to him. Vivi could only stare terrified, as she was watching how her only friend was murdered mercilessly from their fellow Angels.  
She was so depressed that she decided to live in earth, even if it meant to shorten her life, she's more happy there than she ever was in the awfull place she lived for 700 years.  
Now she lives as a paranormal investigator, determined to help out the other mythical creatures, she went inside one of the most famous libraries in the world to start her search, and that's where she had found her Demon.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Library

Chapter 1 - The Library

In the heart of America, there is a library called The Tome Tomb, there lies every description of other species into mere simple books. The Owner is known none other than Duet, a creature who's identity is unknown and it will remain for all eternity.

The Library is also known as a relax place for the many mythical creatures, who's identities lays a secret whenever the library opens, they happily help the humans to know anything about what is *Paranormal* for them, and sometimes they even sit with them and tell any kind of tale of their previous life, without of course, letting them know the tales are true.

One day, A Demon and an Angel entered inside the library for the first time, and there started a relationship that changed their whole life.

When Duet first saw them, he quickly recognized from where they come from, and he was rather interested on what will become of these two, he calmly stood up and, "Welcome to the Tome Tomb, how may i be of service for you?"

The first one to speak was the girl, really excited and timid off her request she spoke "Where can i find books about...oh dear how can i put this...about demons?", now she got his full attention, 'An Angel who is interested about Demons? Interesting.'

"Anything you want to know about them, you find it right there." He slowly pointed out the bookshelf excited to know everything about these famous Demons, she bowed a little and quickly ran towards the books.

The Demon behind her chuckled a little, seeing this stranger's excitment bringed back his humor a little, when she had gone towards the books he couldn't resist to comment on his own kind brutality "She won't find anything nice or kind about them, i'm afraid.", Now Duet's interest grew even more, surely an Angel who wants to know about Demons was a surprise, but a Demon who doesn't like his own kind was even more interesting.

Duet couldn't resist and ask The Demon for such a comment "You aren't intrigued by them that seems obvious, but may i ask why? After all, not all Demons are Evil.", He was rather surprised by the sudden question and praise of the owner, so he kindly answered "Well i don't have problems with them, mostly of them. But more on the books they write about them you see. Or it shows the Demons are all Evil or they praises them as if they were their god, i didn't found any book that represents all Demons equally i'm affraid."

Duet would have been offended if he was referring towards his books, and he cold only laugh a little on how true it is when people tends to exagerate when they write their own Paranormal books, "You don't have to worry sir, you can be sure here every creature is written the most accurate way possible. Now, what books are you interested in?", now the demon was stroking his goatee, nervous and scared a bit on making this question "I-I want to know more about Angels, they are interesting creatures and i want to learn something more about them."

Now Duet was totally convinced that these two could start a relationship, he nodded as he pointed out the bookshelf near the Angel "Is just by her left side, enjoy the books.", hopefully they would notice each other, it would be a damn shame if nothing came out, but alas it's not fair if he stood in, so he decided to sit and wait for something to happen.

He gave a quick nod to the owner and soon started to direct towards the books he was interested in, he couldn't resist but to look at the girl who was interested into his kin, her hair is cyan and her eyes are deep blue, she wears eye glasses, she has a long blue scarf all around her shoulders and she wears a full blue skirt.

One thing was sure, she looked damn pretty. He quickly cutted his perverted mind off, he was to enjoy this day, not to-

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you reading?" A quick look and she quickly saw 4 other men behind this guy, "A book." she didn't wanted to do nothing with these people, the book in her hand was quickly taken from the man and he didn't seem quite amused on the content "You're reading a book about demons!?", she was rather surprised by such sudden reaction "Yes, what's the problem with it?"

He didn't liked one bit on how they were starting to treat the lady, he would keep his cool until they won't lay a finger on her. It didn't lasted for long when they decided to shove her forcefully on the bookshelf "Now beautifull, it seems you don't know how it works around here. But in this district i'm the chief, and i won't tollerate people reading these kind of books understood?"

'That's it!', he quickly intervened on the abuse, the girl risked to be caught on, he stood right between them, "I think she doesn't want to talk with you, leave her alone.", the thugs were only laughing at his face "You? What do you want to do huh? Throwing books at us!?", then the others showed up, the disguised Wich commented "I think you should listen to his advice, dear boy.", soon a disguised male werewolf had his back too "Or you won't leave here unharmed. Treathening a lady is disgusting."

Soon the wizzard of the library came in aid too "This is a place where everybody treats each other with the highest respect, rich or poor it doesn't make any difference.", other 7 gnomes in disguised talked simultaneously "And if yer' don't like the rules of this sacred place...", and in the end all the staff of the library talked at the same time "Leave this place, and don't show your face ever again."

The Thugs were soon surrounded even by the guests who could perfectly mind their own busness, they understood that it was a lost battle and their chief pointed towards the demon "It is not over Blondie! I'll remember your face!", they ran out from the library as fast as they could, and the demon didn't let a second pass and check the girl "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

She coul finally see him, His hair is yellow mixed with orange and dark red-brown, his eyes is of natural Amber, he haves a long goatee without a mustache, and he wears a casual attire of black shoes, orange pants, and white shirt with a yellow coat, she took some moments to answer him "No, i'm fine thank you.", she could see his worry disappear quickly "That's a relief, i would have teared their bloody limbs off if they did something to you."

He quickly noticed he was letting himself out of control, he fastly made a low bow "Sorry, i shouldn't have said something like that...", she gave a humm of understandment, she knew perfectly well that kind of hatred and knew how to control it, it seems she wasn't the only one "It's okay...uhm...", she was pretty bad at chatting with people dough, so she quickly feeled ashamed that she didn't finded proper words to thank him, so she did the only thing she retained right "I'm Vivi Kimoto"

She streched out her left hand, and she nearly forgot that not everybo- "Nice to meet you, i'm Arthur Kingsmen", he shaked her left hand, and then they noticed that both of them were lefties, and then she saw his silly smile for the first time, then she noticed he was holding a book on his right hand, it's a book about her kin, she barely met him and she already feeled...safe and open with him, the same was with Arthur too.

One of the dwarfs went towards them excitedly "Whait...yer' a Kingsmen? Yer' Lance-er' nephew?", one look at the short man and he quickly recognized him "Oh you're his drinking buddy if i'm not wrong!", that answer made even more excited the dwarf "Indeed a' am! How is the ol' fart eh? Still grumpy as ever?", he would be offended if he wasn't truly acting as an old fart, he's always so tense with the costumers "Well he's still himself, but he's slowly being softer with the costumers."

She feeled a bit lost that they were interrupted so offhand, the dwarf quickly turned towards her, he look surprised on the book she held "Oh a demon's book eh? Written from none other than Duet, one of the most trustworthy books. Yer' new in town?", the wise mage quickly intervened "I think it's better leave them chat togetheer, they just merely met so they surely have a lot to talk about.", the dwarf noticed he was right, damn his enthusiasm always ruins these moments "Oh sorry i didn't noticed. I'm off now, brothers? da ya' want some ol' vodka?"

They were finally alone, both were excited and a bit blushy after they understood what the old man meant, Vivi took courage and asked him "It's that an Angels book you're holding?", she wanted to mind slap herself, from all the things she had to say this 'Great work Vivienne! Now he thinks you're a total stalker!'

He got even more nervous, but alas he didn't wanted to scare the girl for his nervousness, instead he answer-asked her "Well-I-Yeah, I just got curious about it, so...you know. And that's a book about demons right? Or that's what i heard from the short friend of my uncle.", she felt a bit embarassed, not just because she was starting to have a normal conversation with someone after 18 years, but she who's an angel, was interested about demons, she doesn't know why but she just...got interested she tought "Y-Yes indeed it is, you...don't think i'm weird right?", she quickly screamed in her head 'Oh my god VIVI! What is wrong with you!'

He quickly answered her reassuringly "No, of course not! In fact i find it interesting you know? So if you want...i can...help you with those.", she gasped in enthusiasm "REALLY!? You truly want to read with me!?", he didn't expected such enthusiasm from her, and in that moment he blushed from her beautifull excited smile "Well...Yes. I-I MEAN! If you want too of co-"

She quickly cutted him off "Are you kidding!? Of course i want to! In fact let's start right no-" Vivi stopped immediatly when she saw the time from Arthur's left wrist, she gasped in horror and shame, "Sorry! but i'm late! Uhm..." she quickly grabbed two piece of papers as she closed her book to write on it, she realized she didn't had a pen "Do you have a pen or a pencil?", He quickly materialized a pen from his pocket and gave it to her "Y-Y-Yes i do, here.", she quickly gave him the other piece of paper in his book as she wroted her phone number "Write your phone number here."

He could only stare at her for a couple seconds, they only met each other for 10 minutes and already asked his phone number? He quickly came back from his shock and materialized another pen from his pocket and he wrote his number "Here", they said as they gave the pieace of paper at each other simultaneously.

They both blushed a little bit from this coincidence but Vivi didn't had time to talk about this, she putted her book in her bag along with her notebook and quickly ran off from the library while waving at Arthur, she needed to reach the location where they agreed on or she would miss her opportunity.

He waved back as he could only watch as Vivi ran as fast as the light towards a destination he didn't knew 'At least i know her phone number.', he freaked out as his phone wringed in his pocket, he took the phone and answered "Hello?", he freaked out a second time when his uncle yelled from the phone "DON'T HELLO ME YOU LAZY ASS! Where the seven hells are you? I grew worried Astaroth!", he glanced at his the clock on his wrist and he yelled in horror, 'It's already 3:00 P.M.?!' "I'm coming back as quickly as possible, uncle!", he heard him grunt over the phone "Fine, but make it quick! We have costumers to attend with."

He ran towards the doors of the Library, and he quickly finded a place where nobody looked, he putted the book down as he closed his eyes, and concentrated the best he could, he letted out some long exhales and clapped his hands two times, he re-open his eyes and the time stopped, he took back the book and now he only needed to reach his home before his juice rans out, luckly it wasn't too far away and in 10 minutes he reached the doors of his house, he leaned against a wall while he checked that nobody saws him, he did the exact same thing as before, and time returned to go normaly.

He quickly opened the doors and saw his uncle, Mystery and his hamster staring at him coldly, Arthur knew perfectly why, and he looked down ashamed "I'm sorry. It won't happen again.", Lance coldly answered "Don't say sorry to us. Say it to the costumers, they're waiting in the garage." He loved his nephew, but sometimes he could be so...mindless. He saw a book in his right hand and he quickly called his nephew "Artie, come here for a second.", Arthur knew he couldn't hide nothing from Lance even if he uses time control, but he hoped boldly that this time he wouldn't had ask anything, he's 22 he can take care of himself "Yes, Uncle Lance?"

Lance without showing any emotions, he pointed the book he was holding "What yer' holdin'?", he saw how he became nervous and then he already understanded that something happened, "A Book." he could only roll his eyes in disbelief, "I'm askin' what book is it?", He saw his nephew looking everywhere but at him "None in particular.", He knew this would take forever if he asked to hand over the book, so he looked at Mystery as a sign to take the book from his hands and give it to him, "H-Hey! Mystery, buddy give it back!", He quickly readed the cover of the book loudly "The Lifes of Angels.", he opened the first page and saw a piece of paper in it, he saw a number in it then a name "Vivi Kimoto."

He calmed down in a matter of second, throwed the book back at his nephew, he's happy that he's finally making friends "Could have told me you finally meeted someone.", He saw how much he was blushing, 'Oh he didn't just found a friend, he's actually in love with her?', he chuckled behind his beard, while waiting patiently at Arthur's answer "W-W-Well yes. I met this girl who nearly got bullied or...abused by thugs of some sort. I-I'm sorry Uncle, but i couldn't just stand and watch.", He saw how his uncle's smile faded from his beard "You didn't used your powers did you?", He quickly answered "NO! absolutely not! I just standed between them and-", he saw his uncle calming down a second time, he playfully cutted him out "Okay, you can tell me the whole story after you're done with the costumers."

Vivi arrived at the location, and as she feared there was nobody around. She quickly face palmed herself, how could she forget something so important like this? She noticed the paper fell down on the ground and quickly grabbed it back, her smile came back 'Well at least i have his number.', she heard steps caming from her back, she jumped so high to she nearly used her wings to float, when she turned back she saw a face that she had seen before, it was the library owner, she obviously didn't expect it but at least she was more relaxed that her contact was a known face "Ah it's you.", he chuckled shortly "Sorry for that, you nearly used your wings because of that.", she quickly fell back scared, her cover was blown up a second time, but how? she never used her powers in America.

Duet feeled like an idiot, he didn't wanted to scare her even more, so he tried to reassure her "Don't worry i'm a friend, but i didn't introduced myself before.", he gave a medieval style bow "My name is Duet. And you must be Vivi Kimoto, the private paranormal investigator correct?", he didn't waited her answer, he didn't needed it "Very well, i heard you have financial issues correct?", she gave a simple "Yes.", he smiled at her "Well you don't have to worry about it, i'll pay you well that i can assure you. But what you need is a crew.", Vivi looked at him curiously "Crew?", He nooded "Yes, a Crew. See the work i have to give you can be extremly dangerous, and for that you need friends to back you up.", she could only answer "B-But i don't have any friends."

"Are you sure, my dear Vivi?", she looked back at the piece of paper in her hands and her smile came back, "No, you're right, there is this guy, Arthur Kingsmen.", he clapped his hands while his smile never ended "Great! then you have your crew. Did you already decided a name for it?", she took a moment to think about it, and looked back at him confidently "Mystery Skulls."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Crew

Chapter 2 - The Crew

When Arthur has finally done with the costumers, his uncle quickly stepped inside the garage, his smile said everything that he was excited for something "Artie, you have an another costumer.", Arthur could only frown in annoyance, it's nearly 10:00 P.M who on earth wants to-, he completly frozen when he saw Vivi come inside his garage, she had that silly big smile on her face with a bit of nervousness.

He saw how much Vivi wanted give a hug or something, he quickly stopped her before she made a big mistake "HOLD! You don't want to hug me when i'm full of oil, believe me is not nice.", he took off his gloves so he can at least give her a shake of hands "So, what brings you here? Do you need something?", Vivi quickly fall into nervousness, she didn't know how to ask this in a nice way so she hoped that it wouldn't sound offensive when they only meeted a few hours ago "Arthur...uhm...do you want to be in my crew?"

Well he didn't expected that, in fact she got him surprised, but the idea doesn't sounds bad for him "What kind of crew are we talking about?", she took some moments to recollect what they would do "Well...it's about investigating mysteries, helping people resolve some situations, cure the cursed if it's possible, eccetera eccetera...", Arthur got rather intrigued by the idea, yes, the probability to getting chased by monsters didn't sounded the best thing he could spend his life on, but solving mysteries, helping people, and work with her sounds pretty neat, "Well you got my answer before you entered the door."

He saw Vivi fell quickly in sadness "Is that...a no?", he quickly reassured her "NO, you silly! I meant i'm in!", he saw how quickly her excitment came back in her eyes "R-REALLY!?", he chuckled by her sillyness, she can be so drammatic "Of course, i mean why the hell no-", Vivi gave him a tight hug wrapping her hands around his shoulders, Arthur is completly freaked out "V-VIVI! I told you i'm covered in oil!", it only made her hug him tigher "I don't care."

He stood frozen, he would give back the hug if only wouldn't cover her in more oil, Vivi noticed it and she had an idea "C'mon Arthur! Give back a frendly hug.", Arthur sighed in defeat, as he slowly wrapped his hands around her shoulders "Your clothes won't be usable anymore, you know that right?", Vivi chuckled on his shoulder "But is worth it.", as much Arthur enjoyed this hug, he couldn't stop himself from scolding her a little bit "No it was not. We barely met each other and you already covered yourself in oil just for a friendly hug?", vivi could hear his care over his scolding, and gave him a playfull "Yep."

Vivi as much she was enjoying teasing him playfully, she knew there was another thing on the matter, and she grew a bit nervous on asking it, she silently broke the hug and look everywhere but at the blonde, she took some courage and asked him "There is...an another matter. You see, i don't have a car and...we have to travel around the world so...do you have a car that we can use?", he took some time to think about it, a bit shamefully answered "Truly...neither i have a car. Funny isn't it? A mechanic who doesn't have-" then an idea popped in his head, he quickly returned confident "Actually...i think there is one. Come, i show you."

He quickly opened the second garage, and looked a bit pridefully at his project, a good old van just for himself, well...now for them "I was working at this van not too long ago, it's ain't the best car in the world...but i think we can use this.", Vivi closely looked at the unfinished van, checking every part of it, then she found a good spot for their crew logo, "I'm still working on it, but a couple weeks...days...and it should be ready.", he saw Vivi pointing a particular part of the van "There should be our logo.", Arthur asked confused "L-Logo?", she smiled at him "YEP! Our Logo. Right...here!", she drawed an immaginary regtangle on both sides of the van as Arthur took a long ruler and a black pencil to draw how she wanted it.

"Alright. And what's the name?", she jumped excitedly, her hands on the air with a big grin she said "Mystery Skulls!", her excitment always lits up his mood, he doesn't know why, but he doesn't mind it at all, he took his workbook and writed the name of the logo "Alright...anything else?", Vivi focused on the immaginary logo and then the idea came "Oh Yeah! Draw a Skull on the left side of the logos, but without a chin!", he drawed it on the book as she asked, "Now for the colours.", she gave a confident answer "The logo and the skull white, and the background black", he silently thanked Vivi for not asking crazy colours all around the cover, it would took him days if that happened, so relaxingly he writed the colours on the book "White...and Black...Got it."

He puttted down the workbook on the workbench, and looked back at Vivi concerned "Do you have other clothes other than what you're actually wearing?", Vivi looked around her body and saw how ruined her clothes were, maybe Arthur was right that it wasn't worth making useless the only clothes she ever wears, but she didn't regretted it "I'll...find new clothes.", he looked at her more concerned than ever before "Find!?", Vivi knew she choosed poor words for an excuse, but she was terrible at lying when she was so nervous around somebody "Well...you know...I'll go to the church. Ask if they have spare clothes...", he quickly gave her another option, and a better option "NU-UH! I won't let you do that! Tell you what...what about if...tomorrow we buy some new clothes for you?"

For how much it sounded exciting, she needed to decline it, Vivi didn't wanted to use others people money for something so simple like...clothes "Don't worry!" She tried to give a warm smile "I surely find something.", he come closer to her, crouching down a little bit to look her at the same eye level "I insist.", her soft blush was thankfully hidden from her scarf covered in oil, as she letted it go and accept his help "Fine.", he finally calmed down, he gave the same silly smile from the library, as he pridefully said "Perfect! Then tomorrow you can choose the clothes you'll like! I know a place where you can buy nearly anything!", she quickly stopped his over-enthusiasm with a serious tone "I prefer re-buy the same clothes if you don't mind."

"Of course! I'm just saying that if you want to buy anything else, you'll surely find it there.", then for some reason, Vivi saw his worry kick back again, and the question he made...wasn't exactly thrilling for her "Wait...Do you have a home?", Vivi hoped that he wouldn't make that question, she can keep herself warm outside with her wings "Of course i have!", Arthur didn't looked a bit believed of her words "And where do you live?", Vivi didn't tought about that, she quickly tried to name a street in the city, but she just barely came in America, she doesn't know anything about this city "Well...It's in...Uhm...", his instincts were right again "I knew it.", Vivi rolled her eyes in annoyance, she didn't wanted to bother him with this subject "I can take care of myself. So we meet tomorrow?"

He crossed his arm as he seriously said "You won't go anywhere, especially when you don't have a house of your own.", Vivi could see his care in his eyes, but he was starting to get overprotective "I'm an adult i can take care of myself!", he quickly changed his tone towards her, it was more concerned and soft than before "I know, but think about it. Those thugs nearly did something to you, and who knows what will happen if they find you alone...in the streets. So please, think about it.", she nearly accepted his offer, when she remembered what happened the last time she did, a friend died...and she didn't wanted to loose another "That's very kind of you but...i have to decline.", Vivi expected him to scold her, to try and reasonate with her, but she only saw a slow smirk on his face, "Hmmmm...I think you leave me no choice."

And before she could say anything to protest, she was picked up on his left shoulder and started to went towards his uncle, she uselessly and playfully, sotfly punched his back "H-Hey! Put me down you-you...big...blonde...dork!", He smirked, and he was happy that his uncle was still up "Uncle Lance! You don't mind if she can stay?", He looked upon his tall nephew, was he...carrying miss Vivi on his back?, he didn't minded a bit that she would remain here, but he asked his nephew for curiosity "Of course, i don't mind. But can i ask if there is a reason she's stayin'?", now his nephew was watching in his eyes concerned and serious but his tone was still playfull "She doesn't have a home, so i tought...if she can stay here 'till she'll have one.", in his opinion, he can do anything he wants if it meant his happiness, he saw his nephew too sad in the last 15 years, "Then i'll happily take her to the bedroom, she's welcome as a family."

Arthur finally decided to put Vivi down, he knew she would stay if everyone agreed, and he had even a better idea to make her stay, he took his hamster and gave it gently in Vivi's hands "Take care of Galahad for this night okay? And if you like him, you can take him whenever you want, he loves cuddles!", one look at the hamster and her eyes were filled with fluffiness "Oh My! He's so CUTE!" she quickly cuddled the cute hamster, and it seemed he didn't minded it at all from her, and now Arthur gave the question with a hopefull answer "So do you want to stay?", she excitedly jumped at him with a heartfull "YES!", he was very happpy at her answer and gently putted her down before she fell "That's fantastic! Okay go to bed, tomorrow we have a lot to do!", she excitedly followed Lance towards her new bedroom and when she entered it, it was the first time she saw how was a human's bedroom, there was the bed, a closet, a window and a TV with some film and videogame cd's around it.

Lance was a bit worried that she may not like Arthur's bedroom, but one look at her eyes and he quickly calmed down, he bringed her some PJ's that hopefully would fit her, he leaved it on the bed and went out, he shouted at his nephew as a reminder "Artie! Remember to turn the lights off when you decide to sleep!", he got the usual answer from his nephew "Yes, Uncle Lance!", satisfied by his answer, and tired by today's events, he quickly turned towards his bedroom and sleep like a rock.

The whole House/Garage is sleeping, everyone but one person, Arthur decided to don't sleep today but he still turned the lights off to the whole house, except to the second garage, he couldn't sleep tonight so he tought 'Why the hell not?', he quickly got the tools he needed and started to work on the van, he started with the engine and checked if something needed to be replaced, sadly the answer was yes and in annoyance he started to dismount the engine and started to work, he putted it on his working table and quickly removed the useless parts of the engine, before he went any further he dressed back in his working clothes and put some gloves for safety, now he was truly ready to work.

Mystery woke up from all the fuss his friend was making, he leaved a long *yawn* and decided to sit up and walk towards him, he was prepared to scold him, he didn't hare if he had 22 human years, and he won't accept that he cannot sleep just because *That* happened, it wasn't his fault and it wasn't very nice on what they did to him but it shouldn't stop him to go on from that chapter, then his hopes came back when he saw with his red eyes that he was working on the van that he abbandoned years ago, he heard how he lied towards her new friend that he was working on it only some weeks ago, but he didn't wanted to argue about that, now he just saw Arthur working happily on the van, precisely he's working...with passion and care, he decided to leave him work this once and go back to sleep.

But fortunatly or unfortunatly Arthur heard his buddy walking around the garage, and he quickly stopped him before he leaved "Hey Mystery. You can't sleep?", he saw him turning back at him "Not with all the fuss you're making here." he answered jokingly, Arthur understood his joke and instead he started to explain what he's doing "I'm working on the engine right now, it's a pain in the butthell, but is quite fun to work on it honestly.", Mystery quickly took this chance "Astaroth Kingsmen...having fun at working on the cars after 5 years of sadness? Impossible." He finished with a big smirk on his face, who nobody or nothing could take it off, then he registered his mindless words and quickly tried to apologize "Sorry...i didn't meant to-", Arthur shakly cutted him out of his speech "No-no...it's fine...it's fine."

Mystery feeled very stupid to ruin his moment of happiness just like that, he calmed himself down and decided to sit close to Arthur's legs and bring a new conversation, but he was surprised when Arthur started it "Don't be too near buddy! Or you'll have oil on your furr again...and we both know it was a nightmare to take it off.", his white-dark furr companion with dark-red hairs shaked a little bit from the memory on how long he needed to wash him on the bathroom, he doesn't mind to take a bath mind you, but when they needed to take off the mass amount of oil from his furr...it was hell for the both of them, it made him chuckle a little bit, but he knew it was an experience that they don't want to re-experience it, then Mystery finally answered after he calmed down a second time "Good point...made me remember to don't jump at you in the middle of the work..."

Arthur chuckled behind his goatee, as he decided to stop teasing his buddy "I appreciated the affection dough...", Mystery then remembered the conversation he wanted to start "Appropo' of affection...you and Vivi seem to be good friends right?", he answered with a warm smile "Yeah...i don't know why, but when i'm near her...she's always so silly, so funny, so enthusiastic! It brights my mood.", Mystery was sure now, he had finally found an another friend, and if this girl brings his happiness...then he's happy too, "Yeah she told us that you stood up for her in the library.", now arthur glanced at him surprised and curious "S-She did? I mean yeah i did...but i never could make it out peacefully without the staff and the guests of the library.", Mystery chuckled when he remembered when Vivi talked about the dwarf, that man is a very good friend for Lance, and is the main reason that Lance is being softer with the costumers.

Mystery then remembered the book they both came in with, "So what's the story about the book you took?", Arthur looked around nervously to find a logical answer for his question, but he had found none "I just got interested in, i guess. Why do you ask?", Mystery answered honestly "Just curious. And we kinda got the same answer from-" he immediatly shutted his mouth with his paws, he shouldn't had say the last part, luckly Arthur was too busy at finishing with the engine and with the fuss he was making he only heard his first two verses "Oh ok...aaaaaaaaand done.", he re-assembled the engine inside the van and looked at his work proudly "Now then...i have t-", he was stopped by Mystery who was holding his right pant with his teeths "What's the matter buddy?", Mystery in the end decided that he needed a little scold if he didn't wanted see Arthur faint in the work again "The matter is, that you need to sleep."

Arthur was pointing excitedly at the stuff he still needs to do "B-BUT! I have to do the Logo! T-Then the seats! OH! OH! THEN-THEN!-", Mystery was happy that his spirit was lifted up, but he's still too stuborn for his own good "Artie...if you won't stop for today, i swear i'm gonna wake up Lencies and send him here, and you know what that means.", Arthur moaned in annoyance "Awwwww...(Pfff),Fiiiiiiine...", he turned off the lights and changed into his usual PJ's, he layed down on the couch, he was ready to have another night-, Mystery suddenly jumped on his stomach, and quickly ran down the sheets, he popped out with only his head and asked "You don't mind if i sleep with you right?", he hugged tightly his doggy as a form of thanks for not leaving him alone this night "Not at all...thank you buddy."

*The Next Day*

Vivi was peacefully sleeping, the bed was very comfortable and it gave that sensation to never want to wake up from it, until Uncle Lance kicked the door opening it with a loud *THUD* "RISE AND SHINE MISSIE!", Vivi quickly woke up, and she looked pissed at the old man "Couldn't you wake me up a little bit gentlier?", the old man only chuckled behind his grizzlie beard "You're part of our familiy now! It's only fair to treat you like one!", she commented on how he was *threating* her "So kicking the door open is a family way to wake up somebody?", Lance playfully *humpf*-d behind his beard "Actually, it's already 8:00 A.M and you're still on the bed, so hop hop! You gotta have breakfast before it's too late!", she looked at him curiously and confusedly "Breakfast? What is...breakfast?", Lance tought she was only joking, but one look at her clueless face and he worriedly asked "You never had breakfast missie?", even more confusedly she could only answer "Uh-uh..."

'It's worse than i tought' it only hurted his soul to hear from this kind young lady that she never had something so simple like breakfast, "Well, how in this lands says. There is always a first time." he signed at Vivi to come with him "Follow me! Before my nephew grows tired of waiting!", Vivi took Galahad in his hands who was surprisingly still sleeping, and she followed behind the short man puzzled and interested about this...breakfast, they went down the stairs and Lance accompanied her to the kitchen table "Sit here. I take some cereals for you.", Vivi was even more confused "C-Ce...reals?", Arthur concerned as ever, asked her kindly "You...don't know what cereals is?", she looked down at the table shamefully and shaked her head slowly, a plate full of milk and cereals were given to her, Arthur took a spoon and put it on the plate, she gently putted the sleeping hamster on the table and watched Arthur on how he eats these...cereals.

Arthur took a seat near to her and he helped her eating the cereals, and after she took the first spoon of it, she streched her hands in the air excitedly and started to eat the cereals wildly, it tasted so differently than sushi...or apples, it tasted...sweet, and she loved it, soon she finished eating the cereals and she didn't know what to do with the...m...m-milk, Arthur gently explained her "Take the plate in your hand. bring it closer to your lips, and slowly drink it.", she did exactly how she was told, and when she toop the first sip of milk...and it tasted MUCH better than...the sacred water or...the salt water. When she finished her plate, Galahad finally woke up and Vivi didn't let a second pass and cuddle him "Good morning cutie! How did you sleep?", he gave some soft and cute whines as he softly bited her finger, it didn't hurt only tickled "S-Stop it you silly hamster!", he immediatly did as he was told, and she couldn't help herself but to ask "Does he understands me?"

Arthur nodded proudly at his hamster "Yep! He understands every single word, we trained him, isn't that right Galahad?", he gave exciting whines from his thiny mouth as an answer, Lance as much as he wanted them to stay a bit more together, she needed to take a shower before Arthur buys her new clothes "Sorry to interrupt ye', but missie' you gotta take a bath before you two go at buyin' stuff.", Arthur nodded at his uncle's request "C'mon Vivi, i show you where is the bathroom.", he took her by the hands, and she freaked out "S-Sorry! Did i hurt you?", she quickly taked back his hand, anda bit blushly answered "N-no! i just...didn't expected it, that's all.", he still checked her palms, to see if he scratched them, after he calmed down he slowly bringed her to the bathroom, and when they entered in, vivi asked "Where is the tall...thingie?", he chuckled a little bit by her question "We use a bathtub, not...what you used in your country.", she gave a soft "Oh..."

Arthur started to show on how to use the bathtub, "With this you can put the water hotter, with this you can use it colder, with this tube you can shower your hair, and with this bubblebath you can make bubbles if you want, and these are the shampoo's you can use as you like.", he looked back at her concerned "Everything good?", she gave a smile smile with a smal nod, "Good, i put some of my clothes in your bedroom, it might be a bit large for you, but it will do untill you buy a new set of clothes kay?", she gave another small nod, and when arthur leaved Vivi stopped him with a soft voice "Arthur...", he turned back at her kindly and concerned "Yes vivi?", she took some moments and "Thank You." she gave her best smile at him, madly blushing he smiled back at her and started to leave for her privacy "Don't mention it, we're a family after all."

It took some time to understand how the...bathtub worked, but in the end she enjoyed her shower, she stepped out the bathtub and wrapped her hair in a ponystail style, the moment she stepped out from the bathroom she was freezing and quickly got inside the warm bedroom, she cleaned herself up and putted the clothes they gave to her momentarily, he was right, the shirt and the pants was a bit large for her, but it will do for now. She stepped out, and went downstairs to meet a waiting Arthur on the table "Are you ready?", she gave a honest nod "Yes, i am.", he shouted at his uncle "Lance, we're going! we'll be back soon!", he shouted back in answer "Alright kiddos! Have fun!", they stepped out from the house/shop and started to go in a clothing shop, Vivi sotfly asked "Why uncle Lance didn't come with us?", he responded honestly with a warm closed lips smile "Because he needs to prepare for the costumers arrival."

After 10 minutes of slow walking, they arrived at the clothing shop, the owner welcomed them warmly "Hello how can i- Oh...Artie, my dear boy how are you doing? And who's this young lady?" He smiled back at her "Hello, Aunt Lily, i'm doing good, oh this is my friend Vivi.", Vivi nervously waved her left hand at her as a form of hello, Lily welcomed her "Hello Vivi! I'm Shiromori, but call me Aunt Lily.", poor Vivi could only give a nervous and soft "H-Hello.", Lily noticed her nervousness and worriedly asked to Arthur "Did i say something wrong?", Arthur gave a reassuring shake, "She's only nervous with new people around her, give her time she's new here.", Lily nodded and understanded, "so back to busness! What do you need here?", Arthur got the oiled clothes from his bag and showed it to her "We need these exact same clothes, an accident happened and now she needs new ones.", Lily studied accuratly the clothes on her desk, she watched carefully the now dried oil on the clothes.

She quickly called his lie "This was no accident, on the back of the shirt can be perfectly seen two arms wrapped around it, what's the meaning of it?", he noticed Vivi staring down nervously, "I'll explain later, do you have these clothes?", Lily accepted the answer since she saw the girl getting more nervous by the minute, she calmly stood up and went towards Vivi "Very well then, this way please.", she brought the girl in the dressing room, and thankfully she calmed down a bit, but she didn't wanted to leave her like this, she saw perfectly how they were looking at each other, so without that arthur notices something, she got a yellow scarf along with the blue one and gave an advice to her, "Give the blue one to arthur, and wear the yellow one yourself alright?" she asked with a warm smile, Vivi nodded with enthusiasm, and soon leaved her to dress up, Lily went towards where Arthur was sitting, and decided to hear out what happened yesterday, when Arthur has finished explaining everything, Vivi went out from the dressing room, and she looked pretty much satisfied, Lily knowing what's coming next decided to sit up and go back her usual place.

Vivi went towards her friend excitedly and nervously, she had the blue scarf behind her hands, arthur always concerned asked "Do you like your new clothes?", she gave a warm smile at him as she slowly neared a little bit more, then Arthur finally noticed she was wearing a yellow scarf instead of a blue one, and before he could ask her the reason she decided it, Vivi playfully wrapped the blue scarf around his neck, "There, we're best friends from now on~", Vivi gave him a tight hug and this time, Arthur hugged her back heartfully.


	4. Chapter 3 - Their New Van

Chapter 3 - Their New Van

Arthur payed for the clothes and thanked Aunt Lily for the service, while holding their hands they leaved her shop and went towards their home, wearing a scarf was new for Arthur, at first it feeled funny and ticklish, then it only feeled warm and cozy, he would wear this gift all the time, except when he'll work, they reached their home without leaving their holding hands and saw a white paper on the door *TODAY WE'RE CLOSED!*, that was new for him, Lance NEVER closes his shop on monday's so he grew a bit worried that something happened.

Vivi instead was happy that Lance is taking a break since she saw how much he was tired yesterday, but one glance at Arthur's worried look and she understanded that it wasn't a common thing from Lance to do, she quickly followed right behind him and Arthur immediately calmed down when he saw 8 short mans sitting and playing cards with his uncle, the dwarf commented "Yer' still terrible at this game mate!", Lance answered back "And you play too much at gwent...mate!", the 8 short men chuckled by his answer, as the dwarf was ready to answer back "It's not me' fault if it's bloody fun! And besides HE'S the champion of this game." he pointed towards the oldest gnome of the table, and before he could answer modestly he heard steps coming closer towards the living room "Ye' have visitors Lance.", Lance grunted as he slowly sat up from the chair, and blindly scolded the visitors "Can't ye' read? It's bloody clo-", he quickly shutted his mouth when he saw that he was talking towards the kids "Oh...oh sorry i tought...wait a minute...Artie what are ye' wearing?", one of the perks of the scarf is...that he could perfectly hide his blush, "It's a scarf Uncle."

Before Lance simply accepted his answer, not wanting to push their relationship too fast, his dwarf friend came and unconsiously ruined his plan "Ahhh Artie right!? How ye' doin'?", Arthur smiled upon the short man "I'm doing fine, thanks.", he recognized the scarf he was wearing, and quickly pointed at it "Yer' wearing the missie's scarf?", Arthur nervously started to stroke his neck "Well...actually...", Vivi jumped right in between them "I bought it!" she proudly said with her hands on her lengs, and the dwarf pointed out the scarf she was wearing "But yer' scarf is different missie.", Lance quickly stepped in between them "That's enough Axel! You can tease me how much you want at gwent, but leave them alone okay?", the dward silently and shamefully agreed, he went back to the living room and think about what he nearly had caused, Lance quickly turned back at the kids "Forgive him, he's always nosy.", they slowly nodded in embarassment and understandment.

They stared at Lance for some minutes, until Lance proposed something that might bring up their mood from the embarassment "Since the shop is closed, why don't you two work at the old van? I'm sure my nephew will be happy to make you learn some tricks.", Vivi jumped around Arthur excitedly "Yeah! Let's do that! C'mon Arthur, i want to learn everything!", she playfully started to drag him towards the second garage, Arthur didn't resisted too much, but she could be a little bit more gentlier "I'm coming, i'm coming!...", when Lance was sure that the kids reached the van, he quickly turned back at the living room and have a chat with his old pal, he haves to set some ground rules until the kids will be more comfortable at being called and seen as a pair, because he knew they would actually become one, for once he was positive about it.

Vivi opened the second garage thanks the big red button on the left side, and before she could ran towards the van, she was grabbed by the shoulders from her friend "Hold your horses, as much as it's nice to see you excited at working on the van...you gotta change your clothes this time.", Vivi didn't had any problems with that, but it didn't stopped her to playfully protest against him "Awww...but-", he quickly cutted her out, he wouldn't let her win so easily "No buts. Plus, you'll have to remove the scarf too.", Vivi crossed her arms around her new scarf "Not the scarf~", Arthur quickly picked her up in a bridal style and went towards the dress room "Too late, you'll have it back when we had finished with the van.", Vivi expected to get picked up from him, but she didn't expected in the bridal style, she didn't complained, it was more comfortable than the last time.

When Arthur carried Vivi inside the dress room, he layed her gently on one of the seats, he opened the wardrobe and took a working suit, he layed it gently on her legs and gave a thumbs up, soon after he leaved the dress room and quickly started to change in his working suit too. When he finished changing his clothes, he gave 3 quick knocks on the door "I'll prepare a few things before we start, so when you finished to dress up, you will find me at my working table, okay?", Vivi answered excitedly "Okay!", Arthur walked towards his working table and quickly took 4 gloves, 2 medical masks and 2 protection glasses, when Vivi came out from the dressing room and went towards the working table, Arthur gently gave her the tools she needed, "Here, get on these.", he waited patiently as Vivi slowly did as she was told, "Unfortunately, i don't have hoodies, so you gotta pay attention when you create the logo.", Arthur kindly explained everything she needed to know on how to put vinyls on the van and how to spray the colours she desired, when Arthur was confident enough that she could handle the other side of the van, he quickly took care about the front seats of the van.

Many hours has passed at repairing the van together, and Vivi proposed something on the last moment "Hey Artie...uhm...sorry, i meaned Arthur...", Arthur blushed a little bit by the nickname she named him, he was used to be called Artie by his Uncle, but hearing it from Vivi, it was soft and cute, so he quickly reassured her "Don't worry, you can call me Artie if you prefer it.", she simply hummed anxiously, then she took a deep breath and asked "I was thinking about it, please don't take this offensively, but...can we...-", he obviously noticed her sudden anxiousness, and her half question made his heart beat faster than usual, was she asking him out?, can she truly feel the same wa-? "...change the colours of the van?", she was excitedly waiting for his answer, and the long silence only made her worry that maybe he doesn't want to- "Of course, w-...what do you want to change about the van?", he desperately wanted to slam his head on the cold wall, how can he think about something like this when they're working on the van ?, but he resisted...he feeled like a fucking pervert, and he wouldn't ruin their friendship for his perverted mind, so he calmly composed himself, and waited for what she had to propose for the van.

Vivi quickly draw a black horizontal line around the van, she noticed Arthur's clueless face and quickly explained her plan "Since the Van is white...i tought...that maybe we can...colour it?", he needed to admit, he liked the idea to give the van some colours, but knowing Vivi and her enthusiasm...he was a bit affraid that she wanted to spray the van with all sorts of vinyls and crazy colours, Arthur trusted her nontheless, and agreed on her request "Yeah i tought to spray the whole van,...and if you have some ideas for the colours then shoot.", he brought his right hand behind him and crossed his middle and index fingers, 'Please don't choose crazy colours, please don't choose crazy colours! please don't!'. After taking a long breath, "i tought...without removing the horizontal line...to colour the low part in blue and the high part in yellow.", Arthur silently sighed in relief, and accept her idea warmly "Yeah, we can do that! In fact, let's do it right now!", he took a blue and a yellow spray , and tossed the blue one towards Vivi. Soon, they started to spray the whole van...until Arthur stopped at the van's backdoors, undecided what to do with the interiors he asked Vivi about it "What do we do with the interiors? Should we leave it or...", Vivi didn't let a second pass and shouted excitedly towards Arthur "Spray it in the inside too!", Arthur did as he was told, he draw a black line till the front seats, and carefully crouched inside the van while he sprayed the upper parts of the van.

A good 30 minutes has passed, and both layed down the cold floor tired and very happy to finish the van in one day, Arthur couldn't believe they could repair it soo fast, but with the help of a friend, everything was much easier, he checked his clock on his left wrist and tiredly informed her friend "It's *Pant* Six *Pant* O' Clock *Pant*. Gotta *pant* wait *pant* two hours until *pant* the paint dryes *pant*.", even an energetic and enthusiastic like Vivi, could only join in heavy breaths "However *pant* we gotta check *pant* if the van turns on *pant*.", Arthur has calmed down his breaths a little, and soon answered back at Vivi "I already checked it, it turns on perfectly.", when Vivi has calmed down too, she curiosly asked towards the blonde "W...°Pant*. When?", he answered without hesitation "When i was changing the front seats.", Vivi accepted his answer and layed back on the floor, after 10 minutes Vivi got instantly bored "What're we goind to do until the paint dryes?", he took some moments to think about it, and came out quickly with a plan "First things first. We gotta put our working clothes in the washing machine, then we have to take a bath...or at least clean our faces, then..." he froze...he didn't had anything else to propose, so he simply finished "...i don't know.", Vivi moaned in boreness and annoyance, if they had to wait to test out the van...at least they should spend their time on something, anything will do..., she gave a quick look at her bag on the working table and an idea came in her mind "Say...Artie..., what if...we start to read the books we agreed on?", Arthur got interested and excited in a matter of seconds "You're a bloody genius Vivi, I'm in!", they standed up from the floor simultaneously, and Vivi excitedly asked "How much time we have?", he quickly checked his clock and gave a precise answer "Let's see...ten minutes for the clothes...twenty minutes bath...each. soo...we'll have one hour for the books."

Vivi changed her clothes in the dress room and Arthur at the working table, they tossed their working clothes in the kitchen's washing machine and noticed Mystery laying close to the living room's closed door, Arthur crouched towards him and asked with a rather obvious answer "Hey buddy...are they still playing?", Mystery answered with a frusted and low *Bark*, they instatly heard Lance's regular blasphemy "Bloody-fucking-seven hells! I could swear you're cheating!", they heard the dwarfs loud laugh "It's not me' fault if ye' have so much bad luck mate!", Arthur could recognize Lance's different tone from a mile away, but he still asked Mystery "He is drunk, isn't he?", he let out a silent sigh as he nodded towards his friend, then Arthur noticed something, his hamster was nowhere to be found, "Where is Galahad, Mystery?" he worriedly asked. With a small smile he pointed down with his nose, Vivi and Arthur looked closer and they saw the hamster peacefully sleeping in Mystery's paws, both of them warmly smiled upon Galahad, and leaved with a silent wave towards Mystery.

When they went into the bedroom, Arthur quickly asked "Okay...Who will go to shower first?", Vivi jumped around him excitedly with her left arm towards her face "oh...OH! ME! ME!", Arthur agreed happily and grab some PJ's for her "Here take these. So you can change inside the bathroom.", she nodded and quickly ran in the bathroom, but as he predicted...Vivi took more time to finish her bath, he cannot blame her since she never used the bathtub before, and when she ran inside the bedroom before she freezed outside, Arthur's cheek reddened up from how she looked in one of his old PJ's, she was...cute and adorable, hell he would bet that she would look adorable in any outfit they gave her..., he quickly snapped out of it and ran towards the bathroom with his PJ's in his hands before Vivi could notice anything, he had 10 minutes to use the bathroom not a minute in more, he quickly opened the water and put some bubblebath in it, with a good rhythm he made it in time, he quickly cleaned himself up and put his PJ's, Arthur wrapped his clock back in his left wrist and went towards the bedroom.

"Did you made it?" Vivi curiosly asked, He gave a small nod as he showed a precise 7 o' clock, he sitted near Vivi and they started to wrap their scarf at each other warmly, and he curiosly asked "So...did you choose which one we'll read first?", Vivi nodded enthusiastically as she showed the book she was interested in "If you don't mind...i'll like to start with the book about demon's.", he gave her a warm smile "Of course. Just let me make ourselfs comfortable." Vivi watched as Arthur puts the pillows on the edge of the bed, when Arthur finished he softly said "Come here...", she sat closer towards him, and Arthur frowned a little that she didn't understanded what he meant, he nervously asked "M-May i?", she simply nodded towards him, and Arthur gently brought her even closer towards him, he made her back lay towards his chest and wrap their legs with each other, he tightly wrapped his hands around her shoulder and lay his chin on her head, "C-...Comfortable?", her cheeks were so red, that even a tomatoe would be jelaous of her, she experienced a lot of new stuff in these two days, but this...this was a whole new level of experience, his chest was comfortable to lay on and his hands wrapped around her neck only warmed her up even more, and his chin layed on top of her head wasn't heavy or irritating...it was light and soft...she LOVED this new feeling and quickly nodded before Arthur changed his mind, "That's...good. So, who will read?", she pointed towards his face as an answer, Arthur nodded upon her and took the book from her hands to start to read, she warmly hugged his hands as she closely listened every word he readed.

Arthur had to admit, this book really explained every detail, why Lucifer and his brothers rebelled against his father, how the demons were created, and it explained on how different they were from each other, he checked his watch and saw that they had still 5 minutes, so before he closed the book he asked her friend "So...do you like the book so far?", she enthusiastically answered "Fricking...yes, I love every detail of it! The whole Lucifer's motivation...the detail on various demon's body...gosh i want to discover more!", as much as Arthur wanted to grant her wish, he checked his clock a second time and slowly closed the book in his hands, Vivi quickly frowned from his action "NOOOO~! Why did you stop?", Arthur didn't answered, and instead he showed her the time on his clock, Vivi gasped surprised "A-Already!? But-BUT!-", he halfly closed his eyes and warmly smiled upon his silly friend, he layed the book on the bed and was quickly stopped by Vivi's plead "WAIT!, can we...check the van later? Please?", he saw her puppy eyes and...ooooh it wouldn't work with him...it never works with him "...Fine, but only 10 minutes! Then we really should check the van before Lance turns off the power of the house.", it actually worked on him.

"YAY!" Vivi excitedly got back the book, and before she cold find the page they left...her phone *bzzzz*-ed in her PJ pocket, Vivi decided to ignore it, but the phone *bzzzz*-ed a second time, she angrily took the phone from her pocket and see who on earth sended her a message in the middle of the night! She opened one of the two messages and the content only made her excited

/ _Hey Vivi_

 _Sorry if i disturbed you in a wrong moment,_

 _But i have a case for you._

 _It's nothing too dangerous and it shouldn't take long,_

 _Come at the library as soon as you can. -Duet_ /

Vivi quickly opened the second message

/ _Oh and bring your friend with you,_

 _I'm sure you took him in the crew already._

 _And an another thing, bring a car if you can,_

 _you'll need to go outside the city._ /

Arthur could only stare as Vivi jumped out the bed and quickly tossed back the book in the bed, "Vivi...what are you doing?", instead of an answer, Vivi quickly tossed his clothes on his legs. Now Arthur was more confused than before, "Sorry if i repeat myself, but...What are you doing, you silly girl?" when he nearly saw Vivi half naked, he quickly covered his eyes with his new scarf, only a pat on his legs made him calm down, and after some moents he took some courage and peek out from the scarf and saw Vivi's warm and excited smile "Dress up! We have a work to do!"


	5. Chapter 4 - The First Case

Chapter 4 - The First Case

After Duet has sended the message towards his new investigators, he carefully thinked about what sort of case he should give them as their first case. He took the less dangerous ones and gave a quick look at all of them, 'Let's see...Werewolf curse, too far away...Wich hunt...doppelgangers...hmm too dangerous...', since he doesn't know how much they know each others identity, his decision for their case is very critical, the case can turn out too easy...or too dangerous. Then an old case took his interest, it was full of dust and he quickly remembered why...this was a case against one of his old pals...unlucky bastard has suffered too much...he took pity on him and decided to leave him alone, 'but maybe...these young ones can give some sense into him...', he warmly smiled upon the old photo of his old pal and he decided it could be a good case for them 'I believe they can help you friend...i only hope you will listen to them.' He made himself comfortable in his old chair, and wait for his investigators to come inside his library.

After only 5 minutes, he saw a van parking in front of his library and it could mean only one thing...they had a car and he was relieved for it, soon they came inside the library and he saw Vivi's goofy smile and his friend's cautiousness, he playfully stood up and repeat his sentence from yesterday "Welcome to the Tome Tomb, how may i-", he was cutted out from a very excited Vivi "Cut the crap out Duet! So..SO!? What do you have for us? Show me, Show me!", he layed the case towards them, and gave the informations they need to lift the curse, Vivi was getting even more excited as Arthur grew even more cautious about it, "YES! A ghost hunt!", Arthur didn't liked it one bit, so he quickly took the case from her hands and readed every description of the ghost, he knew something was fishy about this "A Necromancer Ghost!? What is wrong with you!?", Vivi quickly took back the case "Oh c'mon Artie! It will be fun!", He looked unbelievably at Vivi's words, "Fun!? We're talking of a crazy necromancer ghost! What is /FUN/ about that?", Duet saw this kind of situation too many times to remember, and he learned to end it in the quickest way possible "Well...if you're not interested about it..." He was slowly taking the case from Vivi's hands and it was stopped by a predictable hold from her "WAIT! Let me talk with him...just give us a second okay?", it was what exactly he wanted to hear from her. He gave a calm nod as he watched Vivi dragging his friend out forcefully from the library.

Vivi dragged Arthur back inside the van with determination to win this argument against him "Artie...What is wrong with you tonight?", he looked coldly back at her "What is wrong with me!? Vivi...We're talking about a ghost who can ressurect dead people from the ground...what do you think is the problem!?", Vivi was too excited to listen to his motivation "I know right!? It's so cool! We should totally check this guy!", Arthur wrapped his hands and with closed eyes shaked his head "That's the point Vivi! It's too dangerous, and i won't let you be in any danger!", Vivi didn't surrendered so easily, she knows how protective he is with the people he cares about, it's a part that she really loves about him...she quickly cutted her perverted mind out...she would talk about it with that later...now a case was on the stake "Artie...i know you're worried but please hear me out..." she layed her hands on his cheecks and brought his face towards herself "Investigating the paranormal is...something i wanted to do from the start. I never had such luck to become an investigator myself, and this case...especially from someone like Duet...is a gold opportunity Artie! This is what i want...this is a dream that can come true! And i need your help Artie...i really need it! Because without you...it wouldn't be the same..."

Arthur was carefully thinking about it...to one point...he simply wants to satisfy her wish...on the other hand...what she wants to do is really dangerous...but if she really wants this...then he'll grant it "This would...bring your happiness?", she excitedly nodded "Yes it would!", he took some moments to think about it, and Vivi was growing impatient "So...SO!?", he finally gave the answer "Fine.", Vivi quickly wrapped her hands around his shoulder as she layed a quick kiss on his left cheeck "Thank You Artie!", she quickly went out from the van and ran inside the library, while Arthur remained paralized from her gentle kiss, he slowly brought his left hand on his left cheeck and when he realized that Vivi truly gave him a kiss..., his cheecks quickly turned so red that even his pyromancy would be jelaous of him, he picked up the case she left inside the van, and started to learn everything he needed to know on how to lift the curse, if they had to fight it...at least they would fight it with preparation.

Meanwhile Duet was getting a bit worried, he's not so sure anymore on the case he gave them...it may be too dangerous for them...he needs to know if one of them is ready to show their true natures towards each other, because he knew...it won't be easy to reason with his old friend...thinking of which...Vivi just came back inside the library with her usual satisfied smile, "Duet, he said yes! Artie, actually agreed with me!", he knew the answer already...but he was still relieved to he accepted, now for the hard part "That's awesome Vivi! But i have a serious question to make...", Vivi was a little bit surprised, but accepted his question nontheless "Alright...Shoot.", now Duet had to use his words wisely...this was a crucial question he needed to make "Before you go, there is something on the matter...Your friend is right...the job is dangerous.", he expected Vivi's cold glance towards him...and he wasn't mistaken as she scolded him a little "What the hell Duet!? You said it wouldn't be too dangerous!", he streched out his hands towards her as a form of halt, "I know what i said Vivi...and i'm sorry. But you have to listen to me...this is a very good friend of mine...i gave this case to you, because i can see you two are good people...and i know you can make a good job even if this is your first one...", Vivi impatiently pointed out his words "If you're so sure that we can handle it...then why are you saying is too dangerous now?", Duet sighed in frustation and took some deep breaths before he finished "What i want to ask is...Do you trust your new friend?", Vivi quickly calmed down and softly laughed at Duet's silly question "Of course i do Duet, Arthur is very nice with me! In fact we live together!", Duet's eyes widened as he nearly chocked on his own saliva, he coughed a little before he asked one of his wild questions "A-Already? You two are...?", Vivi blushed when she understanded what he tried to mean with his words, fortunately her new scarf and her soft laugh covered it "No, you silly! I meaned that i'm living with him and his family!", when she recovered from her laughter, she quickly asked "Anyway, why do you ask if i trust him?", Duet quickly became serious again, and this time he wasn't joking around "The reason i asked if you trust him...is because you may have to show your true identity towards him.", now Vivi was completly out from her calm zone, and quickly came in her rare serious zone.

'That...is a good question', she thinked about the last 2 days how it went with him, and honestly...after all his care, kindness and hospitality...she would trust him with all her heart, so she looked back at Duet with a serious look in her eyes, and she quietly, and heartfully answered his question "I do.", Duet carefully looked at her to find any trace of doubt, and he found none, still he asked if it was truly fine with her "Are you sure?", Vivi confidentaly answered "Yes, i am.", he calmly nodded at her answer, and gave her the permission to go, "The location is just outside the city, in an old abbandoned graveyard...shouldn't be hard to find.", he saw Vivi running inside the van excitedly while she was probably hiding her fear to show her identity, he would have asked the demon to do such thing since in combat they're usually the strongest ones...it would help even more to solve this case more peacefully...but he knew demons doesn't show their identity for sport...even to their trusted friends. Soon they started to leave and he was ready to close the library for today...'tonight poker with my staff members.', and with that satisfied tought, he closed the library and went towards his staff and have some fun together.

Meanwhile as the crew were going towards their first case, Vivi was surrounded by deep thoughts and worries, she was sure that her friend noticed it, but she was more occupied on what her thoughts were yelling costantly in her mind 'What do i do? Do i show him now, or we can handle it without my powers? I just want to show him,i trust him so much...but how he will react? Will he hate me? Will he kick me out from his home after he finds out? No...he has a book about angels silly! How could he possibly hate you if his interest is on your kind? Then why i feel so-', her toughts were cutted out from her worried friend "Hey Vivi...are you alright? You look...spaced out.", her attention quickly fell towards Arthur "Hmm? Oh right,sorry for that...I'm just...a bit excited i think.", Arthur used this chance to try and bring up the mood "A bit? Vivi...You're always excited!", Vivi knew she had to make a decision...but there was still time for that, right now...there was a score to settle with him "Oh yeah? And you're always worried and protective...which i don't mind at all, but sometimes you exagerate a bit.", Arthur wanted to take her cameback as what it meant to be...a joke, but it wasn't for him...and he knew perfectly that deep down she seriously thinked that, and he cannot blame her "Yes i know, sorry...i'm just...trying to be cautious, that's all.", Vivi knew she hitted a delicate spot, she decided to leave that argument later and decided to answer back in a satisfied chuckle "Artie, i'm just messing with you~" she playfully and softly punched his right arm as a sign of comfort, it somewhat worked "I know...i just felt to excuse my...obsession with carefullness. I know i tend to be exagerated sometimes,i just...had a difficult past, that's all.", now Vivi felt a bit guilty about it...but she wasn't throwing her idea that sometimes her friend could be a big drama queen, but deep down...she knew how Arthur felt...afterall neither she had an easy past, this time she decided to softly squeeze his right arm "I told you iwas only joking silly! You don't have to be sorry for nothing...i told you that i don't mind it at all. And besides...it wasn't easy for me neither.", Arthur would be surprised if he didn't already discovered that she was completly broke "I can only immagine...you come from a poor family or something?", Vivi tought carefully her answer and she hoped he would accept it as a form of answer for now "Sort of...we'll talk about it later okay? I'm not exactly in the mood for that.", he simply nodded at her, he knew perfectly how it feels to talk about something delicate like that, so instead he pointed out "We have arrived, Vivi.", She quickly turned back her attention towards their destination, and she could only admire with an open mouth their surroundings.

Arthur parked his van in front of the graveyard, and with a quick turn with his keys he turned off the engine, he looked back at his friend and asked "Are you ready?", Vivi stretched her hands up as much as she could inside the van and excitedly shouted while going out from the van "More than ready!", He followed right behind her as he closed the doors of his van to be sure that some hooligans won't steal their van from them, he noticed Vivi staring blankly at the gates of the graveyard and with curiosity, and worriedly approached behind her "Hey Viv! What's wrooo...", they were both frozen by the big graveyard towards them, the sky was surrounded by a thick fog, while half of the graves were already opened with their coffin together, half of the coffins were empty while the other half had some human skeleton parts in it, from the usual green grass was replaced with dryed blood and old human flesh all around it, and as a final touch there was a white board with a red warning sign *Those who dare to enter, will not leave this place no more!*, Arthur would have laughed at the citation of that famous book Dante has written, even if it was completly different from what really is...he still found it enjoyable to read, but they were towards a bloodied grave, so he didn't found the citation amusing at all...only alarming. The only words that came out from their mouth when they checked the graveyard from the outside was.

"Spooky..."

"Exciting!"

Arthur couldn't resist but to look at Vivi with wide eyes worriedly asking "Are you nuts!? You find..." he pointed out the bloodied grass "...THIS exciting!?", Vivi half annoyedly answered "Okay...that's totally not cool...But look at the fulcrum of the picture! This is one of the biggest, and most interesting graveyards that i had ever seen! We should check it out!", Arthur would have admitted that this place was pretty big, for a common graveyard...which is totally isn't since is NOT common. He pointed out the warning sign to Vivi "hah right...we won't go inside with THAT warning sign...", Vivi quickly *pfff*-d at the sign as she commented "They didn't even writed it right! C'mon Artie there is nothing to be affraid of!", Arthur could only *tsk*-d at her "Yeah Right...if you forgot...there is a fricking Necromancer Ghost in there!", Vivi quickly tried to reassure him "Duet said they were only rumors...there is no necromancer ghost in there, we only need to find whoever is playing around with the graveyard and we can go back home", He showed the papers in her face "So i had to read on how to break or cure the curse of a Necro-Ghost just for fun!?", Vivi didn't like to lie at him one bit, but if they don't solve this case...then all her dreams will mean nothing to her, so she wisely choosed her words "That's if it really is a Necro-Ghost...but as i said, Duet had assured that these were only rumors...think about it Artie, why the hell he would bring us here if he knew it is about a real Necro-Ghost?", he fakely was giving her a thinking face as he pointed out "Hmmm...Maybe because we're PARANORMAL INVESTIGATORS!", Vivi was starting to regret bringing him with her...but it wouldn't be the same without him, so she tried to give a good lie a final time and if it wouldn't work...then she would just bring him inside the graveyard "That's why he gave us those papers you silly dork! He said it were only rumors, but he can't be one-hundred percent sure so for safety he gave us the instructions.", As much as Arthur wanted to decline her explanations..., giving instructions to paranormal investigators even if it could be potentially only be a rumor, it made sense...and he didn't want to stop here only because he has a bad feeling about it, This is Vivi's dream to become a paranormal investigator...and he would protect her even if it meant to show his true nature. So even if he had a very bad feeling for very obvious reasons...he accepted to go inside this deathwish with her "...fine. Let's say i believe you, but if i find a trace of necromancy in the cemetery i will quickly bring us out from here. Deal?" he streched out his left hand towards her, Vivi didn't let a second pass as she fiercely shaked his left hand with hers "Deal!"

They slowly opened the entrance of the graveyard, and Arthur started to regret his decision as Vivi was only happy that she could finally start her first real investigation, Arthur layed a hand on her shoulders as a sign to wait, at this point Vivi only hoped that the skeletons didn't revived this soon...and for her personal luck they didn't, she quickly proposed something "Okay, let's split up! You check the left side of the graveyard, i check the right.", Arthur cautiosly accepter her proposal, "Good idea, the sooner we finish, the better.", Vivi couldn't believe that Arthur could simply accept her idea, she didn't let a second pass and quickly ran at the opened coffins, while Arthur did the same only more cautiously. He leaned towards one of the empty coffins and check if there was some switch or...or button around it, he found none. But before he decided to check the next coffin, he had found something on the ground, he crouched closer towards the bloodied grass and he discovered a long trail of cutted grass leading somewhere, he followed the trail cautiously and he had found some kind of building that he couldn't quite recognize, the trail wasn't leading inside the building, but behind it. When the trail ended, he had found something...white on the ground, and it was quite a relief, he was getting quite bored with all the flesh and blood around him, however it was well stuck inside the ground, luckily the grass was soft enough to be able to dig it with his bare hands, he soon regretted digging it up when he saw it was only a skull, he decided to leave it there and check the building instead.

But his plans were quickly cutted out as he heard something moving under his feets, he quickly checked back at the skull and he noticed that the skull was camong back alive, he knew something was wrong, and he couldn't resist but to be a little bit angry towards Vivi "No necromancy my ass...", he quickly shouted wherever Vivi was "VIVI! We have to leave! NOW!", he quickly started to run around the graveyard to find his friend, 'Splitting up...what an idiot i am!', his desire to leave this place quickly turned against him pretty quickly, he regretted the moment to agree on a split up and worriedly shouted to find her "VIVI! Where are you!? Talk to me!", he would thank god that she heard her voice, if only he wasn't doomed from when he was born, he quickly ran towards the source of her voice and found Vivi running at him, he quickly hugged Vivi in a bone crush "Oh Vivi...thank gosh you're alive...", he saw her clueless face with an obvious question "What happened Artie? I heard you scream my name so-", he quicly informed her, clueless that she already knew his news "This place is truly Necromanted...The skeletons are alive we have to leave before-!", it was too late, the skeletons already surrounded them, they desperately tried to find a way to run away, but no luck, their luck truly ran out this time, Arthur knew what he had to do...but Vivi was right in front of him, he cannot show his nature to her...everybody but not to her! So he quickly tried to reasonate with her "Vivi...i know this will sound strange but...please close your eyes...", he got no response from her, damnit why she's not reacting "Please Vivi...i know you didn't always trusted my decisions but please...trust me this time so PLEASE!...CLOSE...YOUR...EYES!", no response again, only a hurted expression in her face, he tought is because she was terrorized by the idea to die by skeletons...he wouldn't blame her, but he needed her attention "VIVI! You have to do as i say! Trust me!", dead silence...at this rate, he had no choice but to show her...if he doesn't do something who knows what the skeletons will do, so he tried to break their hug but Vivi's hands were still around his shoulders, and before he could say something, Vivi finally spoke "Artie...there is something i have to tell you...", oh god not now! if she wanted to confess something he didn't wanted her to do it right now! He had a plan but he cannot do anything if she doesn't let him go! "Vivi...the skeletons are getting closer...please lis-", Vivi layed her left hand on his lips "No Artie...i have to tell you something first...You deserve to know...I have-...no. I WANT to show it to you...", he heard the skeletons getting even closer towards them, he was panicking, if he had to transform in front of her to save her life he was fine with it...but he was unable to clap his hands if she doesn't let the hug go! "The truth is Artie...That i...", and then suddenly, a pair of Blue Wings came out from her back as her eye colours became even bluer, before he could react from his shock, she flapped her wings around them and she freezed all the skeletons around the graveyard, Arthur looked shocked at the Frostbiten Skeletons and quickly looked back at Vivi stunned and surprised, she layed her hands on his cheecks and brought his eyes towards her's.

"Dear Artie..." She warmly smiled at him "I am an Angel."


	6. Chapter 5 - Demons of The Past

Chapter 5 - Demons of The Past

Arthur couldn't believe what just happened. The whole graveyard is covered with ice, except a small circle of grass around them, but what was more shocking is that Vivi is an Angel! He doesn't have nothing against them but...he heard their brutality and he cannot immagine someone like Vivi being brutal. In his opinion, she's one of the kindest and purest souls he ever met, but now...when she had frozen the whole graveyard just by flapping her wings...it somehow scared him. Not scared of her, but scared of her powers, and only her warm smile made him calmed down...now that he's looking at her, she was gorgeous...like a goddess who fell from her rightfull throne, and only then he understood that he was very lucky that she doesn't know his identity...yet.

Vivi instead was very affraid of his reaction, in Japan they didn't really appreciated that she was an angel...she hoped that he didn't had any problem with her form, and by looking at his goofy and surprised face it seems he didn't minded it at all, still she asked him for pure curiosity "Uhm, Artie...is it fine for you that i'm...you know...this?", her question turned out more anxious than she wanted it to make, it was for the reason that she didn't wanted to loose a friend like him, she didn't want too...loose him. Damn it what's wrong with her emotions right now? 'He's just a friend...right?' She wasn't so sure about that. Her toughts were cut off as she saw his lips shakly moving to give her an answer, her attention fully turned onto her friend while mentally preparing herself.

Arthur nervously licked his dried lips as he was desperatly trying to find the right words to answer her, he slowly opened his mouth and gave a slow and honest answer "Well Vivi...i uhm...i truly think you're...Beautifull." He mentally screamed inside his head, what's wrong with him tonight!? He was ready to give a simple yes, and it turned out a complete disaster! 'Great! Now Vivi will think that i'm some kind of pervert!...Not that i'm not, but still! I shouldn't have answered like that!', he quickly tried to think of some sort of apology for his horrendous behaviour, and before he could find it, Vivi reacted to his answer "You think...that i'm beautifull?", well he certainly didn't expected that reaction, and it sounded more pleased than angry...he didn't understanded it, but he still madly blushed when he realized that she actually liked his answer "W-Well...Beautifull is not enough to describe you...You're...Gorgeous, Kind, Cute...You're like a Goddess.", and he wasn't even sure that she wasn't one, hell she even might be! It wouldn't surprise him it all, it would make perfect sense in his opinion, she was everything that a goddess would be.

After she absorbed Artie's words, her heartbeat fastened and her blush slowly grew "R-Really!?", she quickly cleared her throat and tried again "I mean...you really find me...-" and before she could finish, she noticed something that should have never happened, Arthur didn't fail to notice her sudden stop, and looking at her he saw her wide eyes looking in disbelief at the frozen skeleton's and he realized too that they started to recompose themselfs from the ice, he worriedly asked "Uhm...is it normal that they just...started to move again?", Vivi with wide eyes shaked her head slowly towards him, as she started regretting to ever come inside this graveyard too "Nope...definetly not normal.", Arthur growled angrily before he saw something strange on the skeleton's movement, he slowly pointed towards one of the skeletons and halfly asked "Are they...dancing?"

Even if Vivi was more busy to understand on how the skeletons could simply move even if they were just frozen, Arthur's question made her looking at the skeletons he pointed out in disbelief "Yep...they're definetly dancing.", if they could call that dancing. They were following some sort of rhytm as they jumped every time they stretched out their hands upward, another question rised from Arthur's mouth "Do you hear some sort of...Music?", Vivi waited some seconds to hear something he was pointing out, the music grew louder and Vivi excitedly answered "You're Right, There is Music here! So that means...*Gasp* That the skeletons move with the beat!", as much as silly it sounds in Arthur's head, he admitted that listening closer at the beat and how the skeletons were *Dancing*, it amde pretty much sense.

They both listened carefully at the source of the music, and they found out that it came from the strange building that Arthur has discovered before, Vivi quickly grabbed Arthur in her hands and she started to fly towards the building. Arthur *heek*-d and nearly screamed out of fear, but his emotions has decided to scold Vivi instead "Couldn't you warn me before you started to fly!?", Vivi chuckled at his reaction "Sorry but not sorry! But i want to see what is inside that building!", She noticed that he was trembling in her hands and she started to worry about his well-being "Artie...Are you alright?", he shakely and slowly turned his head towards Vivi's deep blue eyes and quickly answered "Yes.", she could perfectly hear from his tone that he wasn't alright, and a question hitted her "Artie...are you affraid of heights?", Arthur looked at her and away a couple times before he tried to sound less scared possible "...No."

Vivi looked at him carefully, and seeing his eyes looking at her and away only gave the answer before he could even answer it, and of course, he said no, this only made her stop in middle of the flight and flapped her wings so hard that they reached 2.000-3.000 feet from the ground, and as she predicted, Arthur started to scream and strongly hugged her in fear, Vivi was teasingly smiling at him "I knew it~", she saw how much Arthur didn't dare to look down as he was madly blushing at her "F-Fine i admit it! I'm scared of heights, are you satisfied now!?", Oh she wasn't leaving this opportunity from her, as much as she was flattered from his previous praises, this was something that she couldn't hold back from doing it, so with half closed eyes she smirked at him "Not yet~", and she playfully dropped Arthur from her hands, watching his reaction was hilarious, and she couldn't hold back but laugh at the face he was making, she stopped flapping her wings and decided to drop down with him, she could hear his scared tone "Grab me, grab me, GRAB ME!", she showed her left index finger to him and shaked from left to right, "I will, but i have a condition~", he pleaded with his hands closed with each other "I'll do anything! Just grab me, please!", Vivi layed her thumb and index finger on her chin and made a toughtfull face and she devilishly smiled at him "Okay i want you to give me something...", with a bit of courage and stupidity, Arthur looked down and soon he regretted it when he found out that he was only a thousand feet from the ground and quickly answered "ANYTHING!", tough he was curious of what the hell she wanted from him, he didn't had anything valuable right now, and her question only made him blush "I want...a kiss."

Vivi calmly expected his reaction, and as if was commanded he blushed by her request, oh she was enjoying this! Maybe a little bit too much...but still she was enjoying it. She checked how much lasted before she had to grab him and she realized she had to act fast if they didn't wanted to splash on the ground, but before she finished enjoying herself, Arthur grabbed her face and layed a quick kiss on her left cheek, madly blushing he said "D-D-Done...NOW GRAB ME PLEASE!", she quickly grabbed him and flapped her wings once more and landed on the ground softly, she honestly didn't expect to comply at her condition, heck she wasn't even serious about it, but she surely didn't regretted it, the kiss as much as quick it was, it was all she needed to confirm it, Arthur loved her...and she forcefully holded back her joyous scream as she letted Arthur lay down on the ground. Arthur was gasping for air, this was an experience he never wanted to live through it again, and as much he wanted to be angry towards Vivi, he could only be happy to hear Vivi softly laugh, even if it was for his embarassment, at least he brought some happiness to someone...when was the last time he could do that? He didn't know. After some minutes, he could finally lift up and saw Vivi's amused smile, "So...shall we go into the building?", she answered with a soft *humm*, and grabbed him a second time and this time flied towards the building,

They landed in front of the building, Arthur grabbed Vivi's hands and asked "Ready?", Vivi answered with an excited smile "More than ready!", what was interesting before they entered inside the building, that the skeletons didn't even care to attack them, in fact, it seems that they were enjoying dancing around the frozen graveyard, turning back at the building they finally entered inside and found out that the ghost...wasn't exactly what they expected. When they saw him, he was anything else than a ghost, in fact he was alive, in flesh nontheless. He haves Red and Black Necromancer clothes, with a necklance full of tiny skulls and a chain around his shoulders where both of them are holding his calyx of flame, his skin is bright blue and has red eyes with a long white beard without any trace of hair, and finally he holds a demonish bard with ropes made of fire of hell itself.

He noticed the 2 strangers finally entering inside his home, he lifted himself up from his throne as he never finished playing with his bard, he approached towards the two intruders and politely asked "Welcome...i see you finally arrived. Tell me...what do you seek in this forgotten graveyard?", Arthur answered his question "We are here to lift your curse.", he lifted his non-existent eyebrows and asked "My...Curse?", they nodded at his question for affermation, he growled annoyedly with a sigh of boredness "Oh you're another group to whipe me out aren't you? Well...can i at least know your names?", Vivi answered excitedly at his question "I'm Vivi! And this cutie here is Arthur!", Arthur quickly answered back "I'm not cute!", she playfully poked his red left cheek "Yes you are~", The necromancer loudly coughed to get back their attention, he didn't wanted to spend too much time with these intruders, and if they had malicious intents here, he knew how to handle it "As much as it's fun to see you bickering at each other, i have a quest-", Vivi quickly cutted him "Before you ask something to us again, can i give you a question?", he curiosly looked at the girl's bravery and truth be told what she asked was none other than fair "Very well...ask.", she curiosly pointed at him "What is your name?", he standed frozen, his fingers still playing the bard as he was carefully giving them an answer "I'm the Necrodancer.", as much as it sounded funny for Vivi and Arthur, for the necrodancer it was dead serious, then Arthur grew curious too "That's not what she asked.", he was again cought in surprise by these two's bravery, could it be that they didn't truly heard of him? "I know what she asked. I gave her an answer. Now my question.", this time he pointed out towards them with his left hand as his right continued to play simple notes "Who sended you?", Vivi carefully asked at the necrodancer "Why do you ask?", he stated a fact that she started "A question each. Now answer, if you want yours." he brought back his left hand on the bard and re-started to play more complicated notes.

Arthur and Vivi looked at each other while The Necrodancer curiosly looked at their hold for information, what was so complicated to answer a question so simple? Maybe he would understood when they'll answer, They answered in unification "Duet sended us.", now his curiosity rose even higher "Duet...", then he remembered the name, and he goed off character "DUET!? How is that old fool doing? I didn't heard off him for YEARS! Tell me, tell me!", Vivi crossed her hands around her chest as she playfully pointed out "A question each remember? Now why did you ask?", The Necrodancer quickly returned at his polite self before going completly off character "For Curiosity. Now...How is he?", Arthur answered honestly "Truth be told...we don't know him very well, but he looked fine enough when he gave us this contract.", The necrodancer simply nodded at his answer, so...Duet decided that it was time..."I see...he sended you to lift my curse is that correct?", they nodded at him, he started to slow down the notes on the bard "If Duet truly wants to lift my curse...then so be it." as he was slowing down the bard notes, he quickly asked them "However...i would like if you bring my calyx and my bard to Duet, we have a lot to discuss...can you promise me to bring my belongings to him?", Vivi neared towards him as she layed her right hand towards her heart "On my angel blood, i swear to bring your Calyx and bard back to Duet.", The Necrodancer look at these two young persons for the last time before he gave a small smirk at them "You two...you have to enjoy your youth while you can you hear? Don't waste it on wars like i did...this bard...was my doom from the start, but you...you two are free...you two suffered in different ways...but don't let that destroy you...because after the pain...there is...Reward." he gave the bard to them and hisbody slowly disappeared giving him enough time to give them his calyx while he can.

As he dissappeared completely, Vivi saved the Necrodancer's last words...after pain...there is reward...but what pain has suffered Arthur through? Looking at Arthur didn't helped at getting any answers, she could only see a hurt expression at the bard in his hands...as if...it's talking to him, and before she could ask what was wrong, he gave a weak smirk as he pointed out the exit of the graveyard "Come on...let's get out of here...before Uncle Lance will start to get worried.", she was a little bit disoriented by his sudden change of behaviour, but she decided to don't ask about it, he's probably tired and she was just fine with that logic.

After they had bringed the belongings to The Necrodancer to Duet, Vivi fell asleep in the van, so Arthur brought both of the object back to Duet, his reaction was what he had expected, sad "Well...i think there wasn't another way to do it right?", Arthur sadly shaked his head "I'm afraid there was no other option. He wanted to be free in this way.", Duet simply nodded at his short explanation, and his hopes lighted up as an idea came into his mind "Can i...i dunno...use the bard?", Arthur lifted up his left eyebrow at Duet, and he knew perfectly what he wanted to do "If you mean use the bard as to play it to bring him back...i dunno. I would give a try, but not now please...i'm already tired, and i don't want to get scolded by the old man simply because you want him back.", he gave another nod towards Arthur, "I will try to use it the next time then.", Arthur was gratefull that he decided to leave it be for now, he was heading back to the van before Duet stopped him "Wait a second Artie...I have something to ask."

he patiently turned back at his former boss, he just hoped that it would be short, he could fell for tiredness in any moment, "Did Vivi showed...you know...her real form?", Arthur simply nodded out of tiredness, "And you're fine with it?", he gave another sleepy nod, Duet kindly waited for his reaction that he knew her identity as well, but it seems his sleepyness wins against his realization, so he just leaved him be tonight, he would have this conversation with him another time, "Thank you Arthur, You can go now.", Arthur did as he was told, more than happy to return home and sleep the few hours he has before the sun comes up, he quickly parked inside his garage, he turned off the engine and picked up Vivi to her bedroom. Once he did everything, he ran towards his couch and slept like a rock, and again, his nightmares showed no mercy.

Days has passed, and Vivi's identity was no more a secret from Arthur's family, they surprisingly took her identity pretty well, Lance was still like an Uncle to her, Mystery was there when Arthur was very busy, and Galahad...well he was still Galahad. But one thing that Vivi has noticed is Arthur's tiredness, he was always working, even in the middle of the night she could swear that she heard him work, and in his free day he spended it at repairing cars all of the day, she tried to distract him at least in his free days but no luck, Arthur was slowly becoming more consumed in his work than he was in the rest of his career, his family perfectly noticed too and Lance had no idea what to do with his Nephew, but she remembered the Necromancer last words...both of them had to suffer through hard times, she knew her own hard time very well, but Arthur's is still a mystery, she didn't dare to ask what he passed through since he's already destroyed by his own way, leaving her one choice, discover what haunts him.

One night she decided to stay up, it was 11:27 P.M and this was the time when Arthur SHOULD stop work. And as predicted, he stayed up again to work with onto a random car till he fainted, tonight she wouldn't let it happen, she went out from her bedroom and carefully went down to the stairs, she went towards the first garage and she saw Arthur working on a black Crown Victoria, she silently neared behind him and took the wrench from his hands "You need to sleep Artie!", Arthur's beautifull Amber eyes were covered with red veins, and with a weak smile he answered "I will...I only need to finish this car.", she gave a quick look at the car and she noticed something "This car is already repaired Artie. I bet you were only assembling and dissasembling it just to do something for the whole night till you fainted right?", she knew she was being cold with him, but she needed to reasonate with him, and sometimes this was the only way, Arthur forcefully took back the wrench from her hands and started to dismantle the engine "I'm not finished yet.", she took back the wrench with more force "Yes, you are.", he took it back "No, I'm not.", She shakily took back the wrench with all her strength "YES, YOU ARE!", she tossed the wrench at the other side of the room and looked back at Arthur "And you will sleep, Now!", he materialized a wrench behind the car without Vivi seeing it "I won't sleep till i'm done with the car!", she couldn't handle to see him like this anymore, so with all her bravery she leaned closer to Arthur and slapped his left cheek, she shook him angrily "Look at yourself Arthur! You're a mess! You have an absolute need to sleep, and i cannot help you if you don't spit out what's buggering you all the time!", as she predicted, he didn't responded, maybe she was a bit too harsh with him, he's so...broken that is painfull to see, so she went to the subject "You don't want to answer? Fine. But you still will sleep.", and this time he responded "I don't need to sleep.", she knew it was like talking to a wall if she tried to convince him with words, so without any more words she dragged the half-asleep Arthur to her bedroom and ordered him "Get your PJ's. You're sleeping with me tonight." After some minutes, Arthur has finally changed into his pijamas and Vivi dragged him carefully into her bed, she was a bit surprised that he didn't resisted, but it was probably because he was at the point to faint, so she layed him down next to her, and wrapped her hands and wings around him as she layed her lips on his forehead and went inside in his dream.

She could finally help him out, something that she could do for him, and whatever his nightmare was, she was in his dream to help him. But what she saw was outmost shocking, he saw Arthur, sitting on the ground in place that is surely not from earth, and when she could see him better, she realized that Arthur wasn't what she tought he was, he was no human, he was a demon.

His eyes are crimson red-black, cat eyes, blue veins are all around his eye-holes, his ears could be compared as one of the elder elfes but sharper, his teeths could be compared to a vampire but longer, his nails instead can be compared to a werewolf while his hairs is much longer and it reached his back and he is still blonde. If this was what he was afraid to show her, she would have understanded, but she would never judge him just because he is a demon, and before she could say anything, two older figures materialized around him, both glaring at him coldly, the male spoke "You...are...a failure.", the female spoke "You killed us...because you couln't control your powers.", and then Arthur finally answered, an answer he repeated himself over and over, but his voice was deeper than ever before "...I'm sorry.", the male whipped Arthur's back "Quiet Dog! A Demon chooses, a slave obeys.", he shakily answered "Yes, Father.", then the female slapped his left cheek "Quiet worm! A Demoness decides. A sexslave obeys." while looking down at the floor he answered "Yes, Mother.", His father whipped him again "You're a Failure...You can't even take a human's soul right." he nearly broke into tears "I don't want to.", he got another slap from her mother "Obey to your father, worm!", he repeated his answer "I don't want to.", then his parents slowly disappeared with their last cold words "You are not a demon...You're a Failure...Go rott in hunger, we don't want you here anymore...We died because of you...You killed us.", and finally tears went down on his cheeks "I'm sorry..."

Vivi quickly ran towards Arthur, she didn't know what to do...but she would try anything to console him after what she had saw, his reaction when he saw her was pure fear "N-No! Don't look at me! I-...I'm a monster! Please go away! I don't want you to see me! I don't want...you to hate me...i don't...", She silently hugged Arthur, both sitting on the white ground, she softly answered back to him "Artie...why you didn't told me sooner? You're not a monster...You're Artie! You...You...", and finally she broke into tears "YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED IN MY WHOLE LIFE!", she wept on his shoulders, his right arm on her shoulder and his left on her head, he calmly waited for Vivi to calm down before he noticed that he started to cy too...that's new...he rarely cried in his dreams...then...he memorized her words...and it warmed up his broken heart, "Oh Vivi...*Sniff* what have i done to deserve someone like you...You deserve so much better than me...", Vivi quickly answered "That's not True! I decide who i love Artie...and i decided to love you...You know why?", Arthur shakily answered "N-No...", she softly answered "Because you're my Demon.", Arthur warmly smiled at her as he saw his parents smiling at him while simultaneously saying "Son...We are proud of you."

Arthur turned back at Vivi and warmly answered "And you're my Angel."


End file.
